In construction, determining the slope of a surface is an important skill in ensuring that the apparatus, item or structure being built is meeting proper specifications. For example, builders and carpenters often have to determine the slopes of surfaces for constructing houses, installing flooring, or the like. If a surface that is supposed to be sloped does not meet the specification set forth, then the structure may not meet proper codes and can lead to faulty construction. For example, determining the pitch of a roof is crucial in determining the shape and size of the roof as well as the amount of material to be used.
Currently, expensive digital slope measuring devices are on the market that provide accurate measurements for the slopes of surfaces. However, these devices require a certain knowledge base to use and also can be expensive to acquire, maintain, and operate. Other less expensive mechanical devices exist. However, they are cumbersome to use and require multiple moving parts. For example, a plumb line can be difficult to use for a builder who is balancing on a support structure of a roof of a building.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple mechanical device which can determine the slope of a surface with relative ease, while communicating to the user the slope of the surface in a simple manner.